


Elvira

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: D/s, Flogging, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, bottom!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was that El hurts Neal and Peter comes on his face.  Oh yeah...  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surreal_44](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=surreal_44).



> I don't own anything.

"Hit him harder," Peter said, his voice deceptively flat.

"It's really red, honey." El bit her lip, but she was swinging the flogger in confident circles, getting ready.

Neal just looked up at Peter from his place on his hands and knees on the living room floor. His eyes were wide with trust and fear. Peter smiled at him reassuringly. And then he said to El. "Harder. Now."

El swung, the cat's tails thwacking sharply on Neal's smooth ass and thighs. Peter watched Neal's eyes squeeze closed on hot tears, teeth gritted. He stroked his hard-on slowly, letting the pre-cum drip just out of reach of Neal's panting mouth.

"You're good at that," he told his wife, turning his head and watching the blush flash radiant over Neal's chest and neck.

El took another, harder, swing, her backhand resembling pro tennis. "Thanks, hun," she said with a bright smile while Neal sobbed.

"Where'd you learn it?" Peter asked, a bare hint of jealousy edging his tone. He watched Neal's hard dick swinging between his legs with each crack of the leather on his sore bottom.

"I told you I was in that play in college," she said, pretty blues narrowing in on her next strike.

"Don Quixote?" Peter asked, working the crown of his cock in his fist to wet the next slide.

"Don Juan, dear," El said and then grunted on her next assault, striping Neal's thighs red.

"He liked that one," Peter told her. Neal's eyes had begun to roll, a sure tell that he was burning with the build up.

"I got his balls," El explained. "They're like bruised plums, Peter…"

Peter licked his lips on the image, his own view being more the shiny, excited cock, the pebbled nipples, the agonized face and drugged eyes.

El went on. "I was Elvira, the ranch owner." She twirled the cat o'nines like a lasso and then Peter heard the lightning crack as she landed it on Neal's ass again. Neal bit his lip and trembled both with the pain and with the effort not to orgasm. Peter knew he wouldn't let go until Peter gave the word. Peter's own cock jumped inside his jacking fist.

"Babe, that tells me nothing." He gave El a look. Her blouse was sticking to her collar bone with sweat. Her hair was mussed. Her eyes were hot and full of Neal's submission before him. He watched her hit him again and again and again, getting a rhythm.

When she was done, Neal groaned loudly. His arms were shaking, and Peter knew it should be soon. El took a deep breath and swung the flogger idly this way and that, letting the wind behind it cool Neal's red butt.

"I had to learn to use a bull whip," she said nonchalantly. Peter's mouth dropped open. Neal was looking up at him plaintively. Peter stepped in closer, stance widening. "I got pretty good at it," El said, still giving Neal his break. They all knew the next hits would be the last. "Not the over-the-head moves. But, you know, I could crack it pretty loud still."

"I bet you could," Peter said, but his gaze was hard on poor Neal. Neal had his mouth open, wanting nothing more than Peter's thick cock pushing its way inside. Peter dripped on his chin and Neal shuddered with pleasure.

"Show us what you've got, El," Peter breathed, ready for that pretty mouth inches from his cock.

El took a breath and then brought the flogger down over and over again, making infinity signs in the air and deep red marks on Neal's already burning flesh. Neal cried quietly, keeping his eyes dutifully on Peter, his mouth available for a fuck if Peter wanted it. Peter felt the ache pull his balls ready, and in the next breath, he let out an indulgent groan of, "Oh yeah Neal," and starting coming. He came across Neal's pink cheeks, over already wet lips. He came and came on Neal's perfect face while his wife laid down the pain, strike after strike. Neal cried for Peter's cum, bathed in it, opening his mouth for it, grunting like an animal.

Peter took the last step forward and fed Neal his cock, and the sound Neal made at finally having it lodged in his mouth was one of rapture and gratitude.

Peter slowly thrust in Neal's mouth, gasping through the last of his orgasm, "Stroke…between his legs with it…"

And El did, petting Neal's balls and asshole with the strips of leather. Peter held Neal's face in his hands while Neal sucked at his cock. Peter said, "Come on the floor," and Neal did it. He screamed around Peter's dick moving in his mouth, and he let the gentle scrape of the flogger tease him to orgasm. Peter fucked his cum-smeared face slow and easy through it, and it went on and on, a good two minutes that left Neal shaking badly, the tears unstoppable.

"That's good," El was saying steadily under her breath. "That's really good." And then she flicked her thumb across the control in her other hand, and in five seconds, she came, too, the vibe in her panties rocketing her there while she watched Neal come and suck Peter at the same time.

When El came down, she collapsed into a chair, the flogger dangling from her limp fingers, pink underwear so wet they were see-through. Peter pulled carefully out of Neal's stretched mouth, loving the way his lover's tongue chased him, yearned for that last bit of him. When the head had popped free of Neal's greedy lips, Peter sank down onto the floor, leaning against the wall and pulling Neal into his lap. He stroked Neal's soft hair and tugged his long legs in as tight as they'd go, rocking him.

Peter rested his chin on Neal's head and smiled at El across the room. She managed a cum-weak grin in return. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Peter said, chuckling low, "Elvira."

"Gotta keep you guessing, Suit," she answered.

Peter readjusted Neal in his lap and Neal whined at the scrape of Peter's jeans across his bottom. "Good boy," Peter crooned into the sweet shell of his ear.

"Good boy, Neal," El agreed from her slump in the arm chair.

Peter could feel Neal's brilliant smile against his chest.

 

END


End file.
